Short Change Hero
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy


**********A/N: Songfic for _Short Change Hero _by The Heavy. If you listen closely to the Arkham City trailer, you can hear this song in the background :D**

******EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Short Change Hero**

Arkham City.

Goddamn place made him want to puke.

It was a "little extension" to Arkham Asylum, built in the heart of Gotham.

"Little extension"?

No way.

Arkham City was no "little extension" of the asylum.

This place is several times larger than Arkham.

It was meant to house several times more nutcases than Arkham.

Bruce Wayne had tried to stop Arkham City from being built.

Many Gothamites agreed.

The heart of Gotham City was not the place for the criminally insane.

When Bruce was arrested and taken to Arkham (which surprised everyone) Dick was close to throwing a batarang at Arkham's "prison guards".

He knew Bruce had allowed them to arrest him. He knew he was going to infiltrate Arkham, change into Batman, and do whatever he was going to do.

He had forbidden Dick from infiltrating.

"It's too dangerous." He said, "Even with your experience."

Instead, Dick was stuck protecting Wayne Manor as Robin.

Bruce had figured that robbers would try to attack, or someone would go and capture Dick.

Of course, who said he was going to listen?

Dick programed a few of the robots he used for training to temporarily protect the house while he got the team together for a special mission.

* * *

"Cookies are ready!" M'gann said.

As usual, Wally was the first one in. "Looks good, babe." He said, grabbing a cookie.

Artemis tugged Wally's ear and hissed "Idiot! She's dating someone, remember?" so quietly that even Conner couldn't hear.

"So?" he hissed back.

**Recognized: Robin B-0-1**

"Oh, hi Robin! Would you like a cookie?" M'gann asked, holding out the tray.

"No thanks." Robin mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaldur asked.

"That's kinda why I came here."

A holographic screen came up with a creepy looking building on it.

"This is Arkham City. It is, and I quote, a "little extension" of Arkham Asylum." He said.

"LITTLE EXTENSION? Rob, does this look "little" to you?" Wally yelled, jabbing a finger at the screen.

"Did you not hear the "and I quote" part?" Artemis growled.

"Anyway, Batman, with Bruce Wayne's cooperation, has infiltrated the Asylum. Problem is, all of the criminals from the original Asylum are there. Everyone from Two Face to the Joker will be pretty happy to get revenge on Batman. Even with his experience in dealing with these criminals, there's a slim chance that he'll make it out alive."

"How slim?" Conner asked.

Robin paused. "My guess… about a ten percent chance, at best. He's in over his head."

"So, what you're saying is you want us to help you back him up." Zatanna said.

"Yup."

"Won't Bats be pretty angry that we'll be in his territory?" Wally asked.

"Er… I think he'll be even angrier at the fact that I disobeyed orders to come here. I was supposed to guard Wayne Manor, is case anyone tried to rob it, or try to capture Wayne's adopted son, Dick Grayson."

"You did what?"

"Don't worry, the kid's safe. 'Sides, nobody can catch him. The kid used to be an acrobat… his skills could be at my level."

Robin had given everyone the details of the mission. The Asylum layout, profiles on the most dangerous criminals, and the areas that Batman had been sighted were given to each person.

"We'll split up into three teams. One will distract, the other two will search. Conner, Wally, and Artemis, you need to distract as many of the so-called prison guards and, if possible, the inmates. Start a riot, blow stuff up, I don't care. Just keep them from seeing us. M'gann and Kaldur, you search sectors one, two, and three of the Asylum. Zatanna and I'll search sectors four, five, and six. Avoid sector seven, because a riot will most likely be happening thanks to our distraction team. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke. Robin nodded.

"Oh… one more thing. Do not engage any of the freak shows I warned you about alone. If they're in teams, get out of there."

Everyone nodded. They knew how serious this mission was.

"Let's go."

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth was worried, but he was used to his masters' "night job".

He knew Bruce had infiltrated Arkham City.

He knew Dick wouldn't sit around the house quietly.

So, he wasn't surprised in the least when he found a note on the coffee table in Dick's handwriting.

_Alfie-_

_Went to get the team. Heading to Arkham._

_Be back sometime soon (I hope)._

_-Dick_

_PS. You might not have to worry about the Batmobile for the next month or so… when I'm done with Arkham, Bruce is gonna make me clean it… if I'm lucky and he doesn't kill me first._

The old man gave a small smile.

Looks like they wouldn't be home for breakfast.

* * *

"_This is Vicki Vale, reporting from Arkham City here in the heart of Gotham. Just mere hours ago, billionaire Bruce Wayne was arrested and taken to Arkham Asylum, much to the surprise of myself, as well as many other Gothamites. Shortly before his arrest, he and many other citizens were protesting Arkham City, stating that building the new asylum in the heart of Gotham City, where many people live, is dangerous._

"_Villains who are currently being transported here are Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Clayface, and the Penguin, while criminals who are currently in the Asylum in the highest security are the Joker, Two Face, Riddler, and Killer Crock. Citizens are urged to- wait what?_

"_This just in, people of Gotham. __**Batman**__ was just now sighted in the Asylum. I repeat, __**Batman was just sighted in the Asylum**__. Nobody, including the prison guards, knows how he got in, but they are on the lookout._

"_More_ _updates on Arkham City will be coming in shortly. Please stay tuned._"

* * *

Robin felt like strangling Vicki.

"Dude, she just told everyone that Batman's in Arkham!" Kid Flash said.

"I know… assuming the inmates have access to the radio or television, then they'll start hunting him down." said Robin.

"Not good." Artemis said.

"We're here." Miss Martian said.

* * *

As Robin told them to, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Superboy created a distraction, using the simplest method.

They started a riot.

It was fairly easy, too.

All Kid Flash had to do was run fast enough to not be seen, and slow enough so he wouldn't break the sound barrier, knock some guy's food down onto the ground, and wait until they started throwing punches.

"Hey! Why'd yuh do that fer?"

"Eh? I dinnt do it!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, man."

"Liar!"

As soon as punches were being thrown, it didn't take long until everyone else joined in.

Then, Superboy and Artemis (disguised as Tyger guards) pretended to try to stop the riot, without success.

Kid Flash was sitting where he wouldn't be spotted by anyone or the cameras.

_Alright, guys. We got a riot going. From the looks of it, you got a good thirty minutes to search for Bats before the real Tyger guards stop the riot._ He thought.

_Good. Aqualad, Miss M, you know what to do._ Robin thought.

_Right. We will keep you posted._ Aqualad thought.

* * *

Sectors one and two were a bust.

Aqualad and Miss Martian only had to search through sector three before he went to assist with distractions and she would help find Batman with Robin and Zatanna.

Had Clayface, Killer Crock, and Penguin not found them out, they would've been there much faster.

"Robin said not to engage." Miss Martian whispered to Aqualad, "But what if they know something about Batman?"

"Chances are they do. If we do not engage, we may not know, and they may go after the others." Aqualad whispered back.

"So… we engage?"

"Yes. However, if things get too difficult, we run."

"Quit yer whisperin', you two." Penguin snarled.

"We wanna know why you're here. Why are two goodie-two-shoes like you in Arkham?" Killer Crock asked.

"That is our business alone, Crock." Aqualad said, grabbing his water bearers.

"Not gunna tell us? Clayface, if you will trap them, I believe I can get some answers." Penguin said.

* * *

They just finished sectors four and five.

Sector six remained.

"Batman's either here or sector three. I just hope we find him soon." Robin sighed.

Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Robin. We'll find him."

"I know we'll find him… I just don't know if he'll be alive or…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"You can't give up hope!"

"…Yeah… you're right…. Thanks, Zatanna."

"Awww! How touching!" a voice cackled.

Zatanna and Robin almost jumped out of their skins.

"Joker!" Robin yelled.

"Hehehahahehaha! That's right, Wonder Boy!"

"An' he ain't alone! Right, puddin'?"

"Oh great… Harley Quinn…"

"Not just them. I'm here, too."

Robin gulped. "Two Face."

"So, these are some of the whack jobs you fight every other night?" Zatana asked.

"Yeah. Joker, Harley Quinn, and Two Face." Robin said, "Y'know, Two Face, I thought you would be on an even team. Didn't odd numbers piss you off?"

"I'm willing to let it go so I can off the Bat and his little bird." Two Face said.

"Ready, Zee?"

"Yeah."

* * *

This couldn't be happening.

Batman told him to stay put.

He didn't expect him to listen, but he didn't expect him to break into Arkham, either.

So, after rescuing Aqualad and Miss Martian, and getting Superboy, Artemis, and Kid Flash out of the riot, he demanded answers.

Of course, Kid was the first to give.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" He yelled, "I TRIED TO TELL HIM HE WAS CRAZY, BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"Liar!" Artemis yelled, "You were all for it!"

"Oh, shut up, Artemis! Anyway, he gives us the details and-and-and the next thing I knew -"

Batman cut him off. "Slow down. I get enough of this from your uncle."

Kid Flash sighed. "Long story short, he's in either sector four, five, or six with Zatanna, looking for you!"

Batman froze.

Sector four held Harley Quinn. He wasn't that worried about her, but she could still be hard to handle.

Sector five had Two Face. Ever since he nearly beat the boy to death when he was younger, he'd always been careful sending Robin on missions against him.

And sector six? Sector six held the Joker. Robin wouldn't be able to handle him, even with Zatanna.

"We need to move. Now."

* * *

"ZATANNA!"

No luck. She was out of it.

Not good.

He had managed to shut down Harley and Two Face with Zatanna's help, but now Joker had taken a dose of Titan.

An overdose, he may add.

_First thing's first. Gotta get Zee outta danger._

He moved Zatanna where Joker wouldn't be able to get to her.

"Where are you, Boy Wonder? I just wanna play!"

Robin threw several batarangs at Joker. They all bounced off of him like bullets bounce off of Superboy.

"Crap." He growled.

Robin charged at him. He slammed his Eskrima sticks onto the Joker's head.

No effect.

_Damn the guy who created that Titan drug._ He thought.

Joker grabbed him by the neck.

_NO!_

"It was fun while it lasted… but you've been a thorn in my side for too long." Joker cackled.

He started to apply pressure very slowly.

Robin couldn't breathe.

"It's a shame Bats won't be here to see you die."

Joker's grip around his neck became tighter.

Black dots started to form in his vision.

He saw a batarang strike Joker's arm.

He felt the Joker let go.

He landed on the ground before darkness took over.

* * *

Robin woke up in Mount Justice's infirmary.

It took him a moment to remember what happened.

He shot up in his bed.

"Calm down, Robin."

He looked over to see his mentor.

"Zatanna! How is she?" Robin asked.

"She's fine. Nothing worse than a couple scrapes and bruises." Batman replied.

Robin gave a small sigh of relief.

"You disobeyed my orders."

_Crap. Crapcrapcrap._

"You were in over your head." Robin said, "You wouldn't be able to stop them by yourself."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You still disobeyed my direct orders."

"Excuse me for not wanting to lose someone else!"

Silence.

"Dick." He said, his voice low, "You and I both know that it's all part of the job-"

"If you're going out on a mission that could get you killed, I'd want to be there, too. At least I'd have a chance at saving you if something did happen!"

When Batman didn't say anything, Robin continued.

"I've lost so many people that I've loved… people I cared about. I just… I don't want to be alone…"

Batman's eyes widened behind his cowl. Sure, Robin showed much more emotion than he did, but, even as Dick Grayson, he was never this open.

"That's why I told you to stay back." Batman said, "If I lost you…"

Robin was silent for a moment, then gave one of his creepy cackles. "Do you know who I am? I'm Robin! I've been trained by the best!"

Batman smirked. Kid was as cocky as always.

"You do know that you're grounded when we get home, right?"

Robin sighed. "Kinda figured that…"

"The usual punishment."

"Cleaning the Batmobile?"

Batman nodded.

"Fine."


End file.
